


i need a favor (don’t make this decision lightly)

by always_an_anxious_mess



Series: don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [8]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eldritch Horror, And Phil, Somethings wrong with Tommy, Tommy Does Not Like Feelings, and Tubbo, and wilbur, and.... :D, but i had this almost done so i just finished this instead, eldritch horror, i was going to write something for it, so uh, that stream, this was a long one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: When Tommy got back to his room in Pogtopia later that day, he was not exactly thrilled to find someone in it.
Relationships: PLATONIC PLATONIC PLATONIC PLATONIC
Series: don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998460
Comments: 76
Kudos: 668
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	i need a favor (don’t make this decision lightly)

When Tommy finally got back to his room in Pogtopia later that day, he was not exactly thrilled to find someone in it.

Techno was staring at him, a blank expression on his face, standing in the corner.

“This is giving me flashbacks to when Wilbur was going nuts yesterday,” Tommy deadpanned. “Don’t tell me I put a hole in your head on accident too, because it’s enough of a pain in my ass for one person to be hearing my thoughts all the time. I don’t think I’d be able to handle two.”

“No, my head is intact,” Techno drawled, giving him an amused look. “I just had a question. I’m not exactly sure how to approach it, so I thought I’d do it private.”

“No, Wilbur won’t act any differently towards you now that he’s turned,” Tommy rolled his eyes, opening his Ender chest and stuffing some netherite inside. “The shift doesn’t affect his emotions or connections to anyone. He’s just human but creepier with some extra shit.”

“That’s not what I was going to ask.”

“Then what?” Tommy asked without turning around, examining the contents of the chest as a habit to make sure everything was there.

“I want you to turn me.”

Tommy stiffened, the Ender chest lid narrowly missing his fingers as it slammed shut due to him letting go of it. He whirled around, confusion pouring off of him so strongly he bet Wilbur could feel it, and Wilbur had been asleep when he’d gotten back.

“You want me to what?” Tommy blanched, almost not wanting to believe it. Technoblade, the man who vehemently opposed the idea of either him or Wilbur becoming a part of “the freakshow”, even when it could save Wilbur’s life, wanted him to turn him?

“I want you to turn me,” Techno repeated, his eyes meeting Tommy’s with only the slightest of flinches. “Things are different now. I can’t even touch Wilbur without feeling like I’m going to throw up. Same with Phil, but I never really touched Phil in the first place. Me and Wilbur grew up together. We practically never left each other’s sides for years. Now I can’t even look at him without some kind of... fear nagging the back of my head. I don’t want that. So turn me.”

“This isn’t as simple as that,” Tommy said slowly. “The transition process was rough on Wilbur because he didn’t have the same lack of fear of me that Tubbo and Phil do. It was slightly lessened by the fact we were linked, so he was already exposed to this side of things. Your transition will be hell, Techno.”

“I’m used to hell,” Techno said gruffly. “I’m used to pain. I don’t care. I just want to not have to be on guard around my family all the time. I know you don’t understand that, since you’re not human and all, but this is important.”

Tommy stared at him for a moment, before he broke eye contact and sighed, staring at the ground.

“The way you’ve been acting makes me think you’re trying to talk me out of it,” Techno continued.

“I just want to make sure that this is what you want,” Tommy hissed, glancing back at up with a scowl on his face. “I won’t lie, I manipulated Phil and Tubbo into this. I didn’t tell them everything. They know now, but they hadn’t known at first. Wilbur was different. I did what I had to do there to save his life. None of them truly had any idea of what being turned would do to them until after it had already happened. I’m TRYING to give you all the facts. Be a decent person.”

Techno gave him an unimpressed look, and Tommy felt a hot wave wash over him. Another emotion he didn’t have a name for. It wasn’t anger, or anything related to it. He knew what anger was. This was different.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s true,” Tommy hissed again. “You’ll be fucking immortal, Techno. I was there when the planets were formed, there when life itself spawned in a fucking pool on accident. I was there as those tiny little bacteria slowly evolved over millions of years into the complex forms that they are today. You, along with all of us, will be there when this planet is eventually obliterated and we will not die from it.

“And yes, maybe I’m a little wary about turning you. That’s only because you’re a powerful opponent. If you were in my position here, would you turn Dream just because he asked?”

Techno didn’t respond, just meeting his gaze calmly.

Tommy sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to calm down before opening them again. “I don’t want you rushing into this, Techno. Think on it for a few days. If you still want to do this then come talk to me.”

With that, Tommy left, a little annoyed but he wasn’t quite sure why.

———

Tommy got a chance to talk to Tubbo about it the next day.

“Techno really asked you to turn him?” Tubbo widened his eyes at Tommy, who nodded. “I thought he hated all of this shit.”

“He does, as far as I can tell,” Tommy laughed, listening to Cat play on the jukebox in front of them. They were sitting on their bench in Manburg, as usual. “I thought I’d be nice and actually tell him everything and make him think about it for a while before I do it. I’m still sorry about that, y’know.”

“I’ve told you before, dumbass,” Tubbo said affectionately. “I don’t give a shit. You’re my friend. You’re literally the only person I got left around here. I’d follow you to the ends of the earth.”

Tommy smiled at him, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

Maybe emotions weren’t that bad.

“You’re sappy,” Tommy responded, a hint of affection in his voice as well, though he wouldn’t admit it.

Tubbo grinned at him, punching him in the shoulder, but not hard. “So what’d Wilbur get?”

“Horns,” Tommy hummed. “They look a lot like Schlatt’s, honestly. It’s ironic.”

“That’s fucking great,” Tubbo laughed. “He’s gonna be pissed about that.”

“When he’s not lightheaded from blood loss,” Tommy grinned. “We have a few hours before he’s back to normal and pissed about how he got “Schlatt horns”.”

A thud sounded from behind them, and both Tommy and Tubbo turned around slowly.

Quackity was staring at them, having dropped a bag that was full of something heavy and metallic.

Both Tommy and Tubbo fixed him with unblinking stares, and Quackity shuddered.

“You’re- you’re uh- you’re not supposed to be here,” Quackity said weakly, scrambling to pick up his bag.

“I’m not,” Tommy agreed in a mundane tone.

“I should- I should- uh-” Quackity stammered picking up the bag and backing up a few steps. “I should ask you to leave.”

“You should,” Tommy nodded, fixing him with an intense stare, tapping his fingers against the wood of the bench. “And I will. But you’re not going to say a word about me being here to anyone. Nor will you say anything about the conversation you may have overheard.”

Quackity nodded quickly, backing up a little more.

“Good,” Tommy grinned, and Quackity flinched so hard he almost fell over. “Run along now. I’ll be leaving soon.”

Quackity took off, and both Tommy and Tubbo watched him run away with amused looks on their faces.

“It’s really fun fucking with people,” Tubbo sighed contently. “Quackity and Fundy give the best responses. Schlatt being just slightly unnerved but yet scared out of his mind is so fucking funny you have no idea.”

“I terrorized both Wilbur and Techno for ages,” Tommy grinned. “I know exactly how it is. It get’s boring after so many millennia.”

“I’m enjoying it while I can,” Tubbo hummed. “Want to head back?”

“Yeah, might as well,” Tommy stood up and ejected the disk from the jukebox, picking it up as they made their way back to Pogtopia. He hoped he’d get a chance to relax there, for once.

———

Tommy did not get a chance to relax.

As soon as he got back, as he was making his way down the walkway, there was a shout. At first, he thought someone fell, so he dropped the jukebox and prepared to lean over and grab someone, but then he realized what the shout actually was.

“TOMMY!” Wilbur bellowed from the bottom floor of the ravine. He sounded pissed.

Tommy sighed, passing the jukebox and disk to Tubbo as they continued their way down the path.

“I AM GOING TO FUC-” There was a loud thump, and muffled yelling, as if someone had whacked Wilbur and was putting a hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming. Tommy sighed again as the reached to bottom floor.

As Tommy had imagined, Phil had pressed a hand against Wilbur’s mouth to stop him from screaming and now Wilbur was trying to peel it off, without much success.

The minute that Tommy and Wilbur made eye contact, Wilbur’s expression became even more furious, and he was desperately trying to get Phil to let go, but that wasn’t happening.

“Wilbur,” Tommy said exasperatedly. “It’s random. I didn’t choose the horns.”

“Are you going to be calm and not yell at him?” Phil asked Wilbur, eyebrows raised. Wilbur shot him a furious look.

“Oh he’s going to yell at me, just let him go already,” Tommy sighed.

Phil let go, and Wilbur, to his credit, didn’t immediately start yelling.

He just tackled him instead.

“Horns? Really?!” Wilbur shouted as Tommy tried to push him off.

“I don’t choose your trait, Wilbur,” Tommy shot him an annoyed glare, pushing Wilbur’s face away. “It’s fucking random, probably. NOW GET OFF!”

“I HAVE FUCKING SCHLATT HORNS!” Wilbur sounded pissed. “SCHLATT HORNS, TOMMY!”

Rolling his eyes, Tommy rammed his knee into Wilbur’s stomach and shoved him off. “I can’t do anything about it. Sorry you got screwed over.”

Before Tommy could get back up again, Wilbur was lunging for him, but Phil grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hauled him back.

“Listen, I know you’re pissed,” Tommy got to his feet as Wilbur scowled at him. “But I didn’t choose what trait you got. And I can’t change it. Sorry.”

Techno appeared from the nether portal, raising an eyebrow at the situation in front of them.

“I’m staying the fuck out of this,” Techno grunted, sliding past them along the wall. He caught Tommy’s gaze and gave him a meaningful look.

Tommy rolled his eyes. He was not going to be thinking about that right now. It’d only been a day. He specifically had said days plural.

“What the fuck are you going on about?” Wilbur asked, his furious expression only lessening slightly.

Tommy stiffened, shoving his thoughts down, and sent a glare in his direction. “Stop.”

Techno also froze, glancing between Wilbur and Tommy, eyes narrowed.

Tommy met Techno’s eyes again. A bit of their conversation flicked through his mind before he shoved it down, and confusion poured from Wilbur like a waterfall.

“It’s a private thing, between me and Techno,” Tommy said, eyes narrowing at Wilbur. “Both of us would prefer you to not ask, Wilbur.”

“That’s not suspicious at all,” Wilbur grumbled mentally.

Phil raised an eyebrow at him, an amused look on his face.

“Are you going to attack me again, or am I free?” Tommy asked, scowling at Wilbur, who sneered at him in response.

“How am I supposed to walk around like this?” Wilbur gestured towards his head. “Everyone’s going to notice that, “hey, Wilbur’s got horns now, what the fuck”.”

“Wear your beanie,” Tommy said, forcing a monotone when something was gnawing at the back of his head. Fucking human emotions.

Wilbur stopped and stared at him, his murderous glare falling as he looked Tommy up and down. A mischievous grin spread across his face. Techno immediately left, speed walking away from the situation. Tommy slightly wished he could do the same.

“Oh no,” Tubbo deadpanned. “I don’t like that look.”

“You shouldn’t,” Phil interjected. “What are you up to, Wilbur?”

“You’re different,” Wilbur said instead of answering, his eyes locked on Tommy. “Somethings up with you. I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Tommy warned.

“This is related to the panic attack, right? It must be,” Wilbur wondered aloud. “Because I’m getting actual emotion from your end. Human emotion. Like guilt.”

Tommy scowled. So that’s what that was. “Shut it.”

“Could it be you’re not as emotionless as you’d like?” Wilbur grinned at him.

Tommy lunged forward, slamming Wilbur into the wall and pressing his now-visible claws against Wilbur’s stomach threateningly.

“Shut, the fuck, up,” Tommy growled dangerously. Out of all the human emotions, he’d always been the most susceptible to anger. Even before the feelings started to become stronger. “I may not be able to kill you but I can leave you healing for hours. I believe I’ve told you that before.”

Wilbur tilted his head at him, grinning in a way that made Tommy really, really want to gouge out his eyes.

A pair of hands gently grabbed Tommy’s arm and tugged, silently asking for him to back up. Reluctantly, Tommy did, letting go of Wilbur and taking a few steps back.

“You’re being a bit of a dick, Wilbur,” Tubbo announced, his hands not leaving Tommy’s arm. “If you keep acting like that I won’t stop him next time.”

“It’s a dick move to rip a hole in my head and turn me against my will,” Wilbur pointed out.

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Tommy snarled, trying to lunge forward again but Tubbo held him back. God, Tubbo was stronger than he looked.

“Everyone, calm down,” Phil stepped in between them, wings spread. “That’s enough. Both of you. Wilbur, you’re just asking for him to attack you at this point. Tommy, you need to get a handle on this. I know it’s new to you, but that’s why you ask us for help.”

Tommy bristled slightly. He was an immortal being. He didn’t need HELP.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Phil warned. “You need help just like everyone else. Wilbur, if you keep trying to sneak off, I will smack you. Get back here.”

Wilbur froze from where he was trying to sneak away, before narrowing his eyes at Tommy. “God, your head is a mess.”

“Stay out of it, then,” Tommy hissed.

“Boys,” Phil snapped.

Tommy growled softly, and Wilbur sneered at him right back.

“I have an idea, to stop you both from ripping each other’s throats out,” Tubbo piped up, sounding surprisingly cheerful for talking about such a gruesome idea. “Wrestle. Whenever I’m pissed I just wrestle with Tommy.”

“So... twice a day,” Tommy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Just because you’re my best friend doesn’t mean you don’t piss me off sometimes,” Tubbo jabbed him sharply in the ribs. “Plus, it’s a good way to get my mind off of whatever’s pissing me off.”

“Fine,” Tommy rolled his eyes. “Come lose, big W.”

Wilbur studied him for a moment, before a grin spread across his face. “I’ve beat you before.”

“You were cheating,” Tommy reminded him.

They regarded each other for another couple of seconds, before Wilbur threw himself at Tommy. Tommy, expecting this, caught him by the shoulders and redirecting him to the side. Wilbur managed to latch onto him though, so they both nearly careened into Tubbo, who jumped out of the way, laughing.

Tommy managed to pull both himself and Wilbur to the ground, and they did indeed start wrestling properly. Wilbur kept trying to dig his nails into Tommy’s arms, but it wasn’t as effective due to his lack of claws.

“What is even happening?” Techno said from somewhere behind them as Wilbur desperately tried to put Tommy into a headlock.

“Don’t worry about it,” Phil replied as Tommy flung Wilbur off of him and then proceeded to tackle him.

Wilbur shrieked in anger as Tommy managed to slice his claws down one of his arms. “What the fuck?”

“Claws allowed, bitch!” Tommy cackled, and grunted as Wilbur’s head slammed into his nose. “Did you just fucking headbutt me?!”

They separated, panting. Tommy tried to stem the blood that pouring out of his probably broken nose as Wilbur gripped his wounded arm tightly. They shot fierce glares at each other for a few seconds, catching their breath.

“Are you done?” Tubbo asked.

“He broke my nose!” Tommy protested.

“Because you sliced open my arm!”

Still, neither of them moved, glaring at each other fiercely but not initiating the fight again.

“Guess you’re done,” Phil hummed, placing a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder.

Tommy grinned, standing up. “Guess we are.”

Wilbur snorted. “Fine.”

Though Wilbur wouldn’t admit it, Tommy could sense that Wilbur’s anger had subsided significantly. His own frustration had as well. It was quite satisfying, in a way, even if there hadn’t been a winner.

“Let’s take care of your nose,” Tubbo suggested, and Tommy nodded, still trying to stop the black liquid that was flooding out of it.

“Do you even know how to fix a broken nose?” Techno asked, following them just behind as they left towards Tommy’s room.

Tubbo shrugged. “How hard could it be?”

“Very,” Techno raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Unless you want it to heal wrong.”

Tommy laughed, not resisting when Tubbo sat him down on his bed. Techno stood off to the side, a few meters away, unmoving even as Tubbo glanced over at him for help.

“I can’t touch him,” Techno pointed out. “Unless you want me to start freaking out while I’m trying to fix his nose.”

“You don’t have to touch him, just tell me what to do,” Tubbo shifted back and forth, restless on his feet.

“It’s easier to...” Techno trailed off, glancing towards Tommy and shivering slightly. “Can you turn down the creep factor, maybe?”

“No, I can’t. The fear you feel is instinctual,” Tommy explained. “A primal thing that formed from when things like me roamed the earth during the early stages of human evolution. Tubbo and Phil are weird, and that’s why they don’t have it. The only way to remove it is to either turn you, or to reach into your mind and separate your fear from your mind temporarily. But, that’s what I did to Wilbur when fleeing the election. You saw how well that went.”

“Shit, how old are you?” Techno joked dryly.

“Humans estimate life to have formed about 3.5 billion years ago,” Tommy hummed nonchalantly. “Older than that. My clearest oldest memory was around the time this planet first started orbiting the sun. I’m going to be around for a long time after the sun explodes, too. In about another five billion years, humans predict. I haven’t kept track, if I’m being honest.”

“And we’ll be there too,” Tubbo grinned at him. Tommy laughed and nodded.

Techno shot him a look.

“Give it another day, man,” Tommy rolled his eyes.

“I don’t need another day,” Techno snapped. “I made my decision.”

Tommy sighed, shifting his weight back and forth. “Fix my nose first. I have a feeling you’ll pass out as soon as I start.”

Techno rolled his eyes. “I’ll try my best from a distance.”

“You can touch me, right?” Tubbo asked. “If you guide my hand so I fix it right?”

“Probably not for long,” Techno took a few steps forward until he was standing right next to Tubbo. “I can only briefly touch Wilbur without wanting to throw up. Here...”

Techno proceeded to start rambling about how to fix a broken nose, and Tommy stilled as Tubbo started to follow his instructions, grabbing his nose at a particular spot.

Techno shuddered as he put his hand over Tubbo’s, looking slightly pale and deftly avoiding touching Tommy’s skin. With a twist of Techno’s (and Tubbo’s) wrist, and a sharp crack, his nose was back in the correct position.

Another flood of black blood came from his nose, and Tommy grunted in annoyance, tilting his head back to slow the flow. He was vaguely aware of Techno immediately letting go of Tubbo’s hand and shivering violently.

“Are you still sure you want to do this?” Tommy asked once the bleeding had slowed, staring right at Techno.

Techno shrugged. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want it. Just get it over with.”

“Oh man, Phil’s gonna be pissed at me,” Tommy rubbed his forehead and sighed. “One second.” **“Hey Wilbur.”**

_“What?”_

**“You’re with Phil, right?”**

_“Uh... yeah. Why?”_

**“Techno asked me to turn him. Tell Phil. I’m about to do it.”**

“WHAT?!” Tommy heard Wilbur yell from somewhere else in Pogtopia.

Tubbo snickered, and Techno glanced at them both with an unimpressed look.

“Stop fucking around,” Techno said gruffly. “Just do it.”

Tommy stood up, and Techno reflexively took a step back.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Tommy rolled his eyes. “Sit down. I don’t know how you’ll react.”

Techno did so without complaint, effectively switching places with Tommy and sitting down on Tommy’s bed.

_“Phil wants to know if Techno agreed to this.”_

**“He did.”**

Tommy waited another moment for a response, before sighing and locking eyes with Techno, who jumped slightly.

He saw the moment the Techno shifted. The way that his hands twitched and he started blinking rapidly as if he was having trouble processing something.

“Techno?” Tubbo asked gently.

Techno didn’t respond, staring at something in the distance for another few moments.

Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards, onto the bed.

Tommy blinked in shock, an emotion he didn’t recognize flooding through him.

“Techno!” Tubbo shouted, rushing over to him.

Something stabbed through Tommy’s chest, and he found himself running over to Techno as well. Tubbo was listening for a pulse (unnecessarily, as Tommy could see the unsteady rise and fall of Techno’s chest as he breathed).

“What’s wrong?” Wilbur burst into the room. “Why are you worried-” Wilbur froze at the sight of them crouched over Techno’s unconscious body. “Phil!”

“I...” Tommy’s words died in his throat, especially as Phil ran in, eyes wide.

“What did you do?” Wilbur hissed, eyes flashing murderously.

**Author's Note:**

> God. That stream. I missed about half of it because of school but I got to see the ending. Will not say anything about it because I’m not sure how many people missed it but I must say that was A Lot.
> 
> Twitter: @Rose12610  
> Leave a comment! :D


End file.
